Songs of Life
by ChickyGirl
Summary: A collection of one- shots based off of favorite songs, movies, quotes, and books of different genres and meanings.
1. Human

**Human**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! New readers, readers already following me… This story is one of what is probably going to be a few of some songfics I'm going to be writing while I work on my other story Curiosities (those who haven't read it, please do!) and try and not have big gaps in posting it's chapters. These stories will be separate though, so this whole story will be different chapters being different songs.**

 **This story is based partially off of Manafest's song Human. This is a version of a songfic as in a character is not singing and it doesn't include the whole song.**

 **Hope ya'll like it!**

 **P.S.- I don't have a beta, sooo… all mistakes are mine as this story was written in a few hours and I didn't really look over it. *Blush***

 _ **Hey, I never said I was an angel, no**_

It was all adrenaline, and light, and so fast I remembered only flashes. Greens and purples putting me right back into that situation we had ran headlong into in the Department of Mysteries.

Bright teeth shone at me through black toned scruff, that deep, husky voice paired with beautiful grey eyes calling out, "Want to have some fun, pet?"

The first down in a flash of silvery white, and screams. I can still hear those screams echoing with a female undertone that was vaguely familiar as my own from years ago, but they are now his, and I can't help but feel the hormones race even faster in my veins. I didn't hate him for marking me from collarbone to hip with a star shaped scar, but I held a deep anger that showed in my curse I had chosen.

Almost white hair tied back with a leather, and long lips that held a downward turn of surprise as he saw his brother fall screaming. Those lips turning into a hateful sneer, "You'll pay for that, you mudblood!"

The second was down in a flash of his brother's purple curse she had researched carefully, making sure they would stay alive longer. He was the last to fall to her wand as the other men with tattoos on their left arms disapparated away, leaving the curly haired witch alone with two screaming men clawing at their chests to call for help.

Blood was pumping through my ears, pulsing in my wrists, my ankles, and neck, and in between my legs. I closed my eyes before sending a silvery blue otter to a secretly clouded house in northwestern London.

Little Hermione Granger was certainly not an angel after that.

 _ **I never said I wouldn't break down, yeah**_

 _ **Yeah, you look at me like a stranger**_

 _ **Yeah, you make me feel like I betrayed you**_

 _ **Don't leave me stranded,**_

 _ **As I reach out my hand**_

All they saw was what she wanted them to see, the mask the girl had carefully crafted from years of the blood, sweat, and tears she had shed for my magical family.

"Dolohov died yesterday evening, and Yaxley is under stasis for the time being until the curse put upon him can be extracted from him without tearing him apart." Dumbledore's eyes were absent of his characteristic twinkle as he told Hermione this from his position at head of the table, me at the other end away from the others.

The mask that had been firmly affixed to my face since Remus, Moody, and Sirius had shown up to take the Death Eaters to St. Mungo's under Order observation, shook just a little.

"Is that all, Professor?" He nodded.

The Headmaster's expression mimicked the other adults' in the room perfectly, a mixture of pity at a soul so pure tainted so early, and disappointment at the girl's choices. Her friends who sat at the other end of the table, several empty chairs sitting comfortably between them, gave her similar looks with hints of betrayal.

They looked at her as if they hadn't known her for the better part of a decade, they only saw the stranger with the breaking down mask they didn't see coming undone. Hermione stood from the creaky wooden chair that sounded as if it couldn't hold her weight, walking calmly from the room as it came to life at the sight of Dumbledore's nod.

None saw the black shadow attach itself to her as she disappeared around the corner.

 _ **Every mistake that I've made**_

 _ **I never said I was an angel, no**_

 _ **But life keeps on moving**_

 _ **By know you should know**_

 _ **I'm only human**_

 _ **O, I'm still fighting for the future**_

Hermione found herself still in the library hours after the disbanding of the meeting, staring into the fire sipping firewhiskey, observed.

"Would you like some, Professor?" She conjured a glass and filled it halfway up, holding it in her right hand over the arm of the couch.

Long white fingers took it from her dainty ones, the man turning obsidian eyes to the tear tracks illuminated by the firelight. They sat in silence until both their glasses were empty. Hermione pulled her legs onto the couch to face him, wrapping her arms around them to prop her chin on her knees.

They stared at each other, "How do you feel?" His deep voice rumbled through her, making her eyes droop a bit lethargically.

"Calm," she said, being completely honest with the man she had watched for seven years sneer at anyone and anything.

"How do you feel?" He asked again, this time with a different connotation.

She turned her head away, feeling feverish as the heat finally starts to seep into her bones, "They act as if I can fix everything they break, or that is broken with the world. But once I'm the one to break something, they treat me as if I haven't been the one to heal them when they're bleeding on the floor. I'm only human."

"They've given you a god complex," he replied, watching as the flames changed her hair colors, "You have healed them so many times after they've been brought down, they believe you to be invincible."

She smiled mirthlessly, "Dolohov didn't seem to have any notion of that when he almost killed me for that damn prophecy."

"How do you feel about killing him?"

She shrugged, "Life goes on, he's dead, I'm alive. If I hadn't have killed him, he'd have raped and killed me."

He poured them more firewhiskey, "Indeed."

 ** _I'll keep on climbing_**

 ** _If you're on my side_**

 ** _You know that I'm ready to take the fall_**

 ** _But life keeps moving on_**

 ** _By know you should know_**

 ** _I'm only human_**

 ** _If you cut me I'll bleed_**

They ended in a tangle of groping limbs, warm bellies full of burning whiskey, and a black unbuttoned frock coat

"We're all human," he whispered into her ear as she lay utop him, his arms wrapped around her so much smaller waist.

"I think I'll end up breaking their hearts before they figure that out," she whispered on his lips before biting down.

Blood welled up between them, sliding down their chins.

 **A/N: I love you all! Try my other stories, review, follow… XOXO**


	2. Hopeless Romantics and Realists

**Hopeless Romantics and Realists**

 **A/N: This chapter is not so much a song as a multifandom video I found on youtube called "two kinds of people in this world; hopeless romantics and realists" by GlamourStar0x. If you want to see the video there you go! All the "lyrics" in this story belong to their video! As always the words will be kind of changed in some situations and some lines won't even be written in. Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Hermione remembers and argument about love and the meaning of it, reflecting on how she had felt about it, and how she now does.**

 **Pairing: Hermione/ Severus**

Hermione remembered when she first asked her mother what love was, and it was a confusing answer. It has puzzled her since the day she asked it, all the way up until she was eighteen years old.

" _Mummy? What is love?" The little girl with the bushy hair and the slightly buck teeth asked her mother who sat beside her on the couch._

 _The girl's mother looked up from the book about a princess waking from a deep sleep as the gift of true love's kiss was bestowed upon her, smiling at her little girl who was so intelligent, but knew nothing of the world just yet. Smoothing a hand over her head, she said, "Well, my love..."_

 _ **There are two kinds of people in this world**_

 _ **Hopeless Romantics, and realists**_

 _ **A realist just sees that face and packs it in with every other person they've seen before**_

 _ **A hopeless romantic becomes convinced that the Gods put them on earth to be with that one person they find themselves wanting to spend their life with**_

" _Which one are you Mummy? A hopeless romantic, or a realist?" Little Hermione was frustrated, it all sounded like a complicated riddle that years later she would only know the answer to._

 _Her mother smiled softly, biting her lip to stop her chuckle at seeing her daughter's irritated bush she always got when she couldn't figure something out. "I would say I'm a hopeless romantic." She glanced down into eyes twinkling at her from her lap as her husband, who had been pretending to be asleep during the book, now abandoned the pretense as she wound fingers through his thinning hair. Finally letting out the chuckle that had been wanting to escape as her daughter moaned…_

 _ **What does that even mean? Love?**_

She had always had a good grasp on anything intellectual, but on something as abstract and intangible as love, she drew a blank. Ultimately, this blank eventually caused problems when she and Ron had made a go at a relationship.

" _I love you!" He had told her, only months after they had been together._

 _Hermione sighed in frustration, he had told her this before, but it still didn't make sense. "Where?" She questioned._

" _What?" His face twisted in confusion even though they had had this argument many times before._

" _Show me! Where is this love? I can't see it. I can't touch it. I can't do anything with your easy words. What does love even mean? I need a meaning!"_

 _He never gave her an answer, walking away exasperated and defeated as he still hadn't gotten the three words he had wanted back from her._

She had thought things were finally back to normal, without him all the meaningless words that she still didn't understand. She was wrong.

 _ **I love you**_

 _He tried again as he bent down on one knee, holding up a beautifully simple ring._

 _She sighed once more, tears forming in her eyes. "No you don't."_

" _Yes I do! Why can't you just tell me it back for once, Mione?" He was defeated, he knew what was coming next as her head bowed down, covering her face with her wild curls he thought made her look so much like a fierce lion when she was mad._

" _I can hear it. I can hear some words, but… I don't understand it!" She sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand, "I don't think I can do this anymore."_

 _ **People aren't meant to be together forever**_

 _ **What happened? Why didn't it work out?**_

 _ **What always happens. Life.**_

Life did happen, Hermione smiled to herself in a room full of people, drawing odd glances as she wasn't talking to anyone. She stared into space and thought of words like love, and how she had once thought they didn't mean anything.

 _ **That's what people do…**_

 _ **They buy each other flowers and they go to museums**_

She had once thought... _There's no such thing as love, it's just a fantasy to give our lives meaning so that we spend them looking for something you can't even understand in the first place._

How wrong she was.

 _ **If you're looking for the word that means caring about someone beyond every rationality and wanting them to have everything that they want no matter how much it destroys you… It's love!**_

 _ **And when you love someone you just, you don't stop. Ever.**_

 _ **Even when people roll their eyes and call you crazy, especially then!**_

She had found the man that finally made her believe. A man that made her feel crazy and happy at the same time, and not care about anyone else's opinions accept how she felt herself deep in the pit of her stomach. She met his black eyes from across the room, smiling even wider as his own thin lips turn up into a involuntary curl at the sight or her.

 _ **I think you know when you feel it.**_

 _ **Love is always patient and kind.**_

She got up from her spot in between Harry and Remus, ignoring their looks of confusion as she stepped up to the professor they hated with a passion. The man who had shown her what it was like to feel with every fibre of her being, and that outward appearances and opinions mean nothing when you're with the person you love.

 _ **Love is totally nonsensical, but we have to keep doing it, or else were lost, and love is dead and humanity should just pack it in.**_

There was a question in his eyes… _are you ready?_

She stepped up to him, the chattering around them dying down as their chests brushed… _I'm ready._

She wrapped her hands up in his frock coat underneath the robes she loved seeing him in, his went around her waist, and their lips met as the silence turned into a roar.

 _ **Love is what we do**_

 _Hermione later asked her mother after several hours of contemplating, "Did Daddy make you a hopeless romantic?"_

" _Yes, he did, little love," was her answer._

" _So you can't control it? It just happens?" She yawned sleepily, snuggling more into her warm parents._

" _It just happens."_

 _ **Love knows no bounds, it is a crazy ride with no end**_

 **A/N: Reviews please! Tell me what ya'll think about this one!**


	3. Criminal

**Criminal**

 **Pairing: Hermione/Severus**

 **Song: "Criminal" by Britney Spears**

 _ **He lies**_

I knew who he was for years before we ever started this, _thing,_ we have. Or at least I had an inkling about it since... I don't know. Maybe it just sort of sat in the back of my mind until it was confirmed, and that's why I didn't care all that much about it as it wasn't that much of a surprise. It was more of that "Oh! Okay… so that happened. Now let's move on..." moment when Dumbledore told us he was a spy. I remember looking around at the shocked faces around me thinking, " _How could you not have known? It was in front of us the entire time!"_ But I guess that is just what happens with teenagers, their world revolves around them, and their problems. Granted their problems and his problems were the same evil megalomaniac with no nose, but whatever, he was just as bad and an evil bastard who buttons up his true intentions in his frock coat. That was his goal, and he succeeded against the more less- aware minds of this generation.

The moment his secret was out, it was as if a disease took root in my brain, a parasite that had been dormant for years until his secret poked it with a needle and let it's venom spread into my bloodstream.

I was helpless against it's power, but then again, I didn't really care.

 _ **I know you told me I should stay away**_

 _ **I know you said he's just a dog astray**_

 _ **He is a bad boy with a tainted heart**_

 _ **And even I know this ain't smart**_

I was always the good little Hermione who always did her schoolwork on time, never snuck out of the house to meet a boy, and always listened to her parents. Now that I think about it, that was probably what started this little- big rebellion. That side of me was so repressed even with all the trouble Harry, Ron, and I got ourselves into, it still couldn't let go for fear of failing what my parents had planned for me. Had expected of me.

There was one time it had made an attempt, but that had been crushed into dust and strangled with my mother's curls so like mine.

" _My baby girl," she said, pushing my hair back from my face. "I just don't want you to get hurt. He isn't good enough for you, you need someone who can take care of you as much as you take care of them. Not one who flies around on one of those broomsticks without the proper protection." She whispered the last words as if Viktor was sitting across from us in my dad's favorite chair._

 _I held my tongue from saying, "Well, Mummy, Daddy has a tattoo and had a motorcycle when you brought him home to Gran and Granpa."_

" _Maybe he just needs a little while to find himself in the world first, then you can look him up in a few years, yes?" She nodded to herself as if it was decided and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove, as if tea would mend the years of cracks in my heart from their 'supportive advice,' and 'good intentions.'_

" _But Viktor is already established, Mum. He has been flying for years, and he is already on a professional team." I looked at her forlornly as she disappeared around the corner. "Why can't you let me be happy for once! I'm not happy!" I wanted to scream._

 _It had nothing to do with that he was a few years older than me, they just automatically thought that anyone who wasn't in an intellectual job was lower than them on the social scale._

We had started something that I knew would be hard, and was against everything that I was brought up in. I couldn't help it. We couldn't help it. We had to get away from the lives that had been forced upon us by others, and we saw kindred spirits in one another. At least that is what I saw in him, I never knew what drew him to me in the first place: His student, the insufferable- know- it- all who had to validate what the people around her thought about her.

They thought I was pure, and untainted, and immune to everything bad that had happened to us up to this point. I was the constant in their lives that they knew wouldn't change. I was still little Hermione with her nose stuck in a book, adhering to their views.

They were wrong, but I wasn't going to tell them that. He was my little secret until they could finally see what was right in front of them.

 _ **But mama I'm in love with a criminal**_

 _ **Reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy**_

 _ **He is a villian by the devil's law**_

 _ **He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun**_

 _ **That man's a snitch and unpredictable**_

 _ **He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none**_

 _ **All I know, should've let go, but no**_

' _ **Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart**_

He came back to the house countless times covered in blood, most not belonging to him, and he would glide through the kitchen without a glance to the disgusted looks sent his way by the others. After he got his water he would glide out just as silently as he would come in, but once, his eyes connected with mine, and he cocked his eyebrow at the blank look of my face.

 _That was it for me._

After he had probably murdered, or tortured, children, he cocked that single perfect eyebrow at me, and I felt the urge to laugh but refrained in lue of propriety.

As soon as I had him, I held on tight and wouldn't let him go. Sometimes it seemed as if he didn't want to let me go either, but we had to fulfill our obligations. It couldn't be helped. I was attracted to his darkness in a way few people would be, and it was as if all the times the people around me praised me for my good heart, it was a little nudge towards him.

 _ **But mama I'm in love with a criminal**_

 _ **And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**_

 _ **Mama please don't cry, I will be alright**_

 _ **All reason aside I just can't deny, I love that guy**_

Some people would claim that love had a mind of it's own, others would claim that it was incapable of being sentient. Either way, I felt that the shared claim was that it was, and always would, have actions of it's own.

He looked up at me as I cauterized his shoulder with my wand, having not wanted to wait for stitches to heal. "You are not afraid of me."

I grinned at him a little, twisting my wrist to follow the opening of his skin, he didn't even waver, "Not anymore." His hand curled into a ball as his lips turned up into a sneer.

"And why not? I have killed many."

I looked into his dilated eyes, "Because, Professor, you have never hurt me before. You have protected us for years."

It was a long time coming, I guess, but what he had done that day still surprises me.

His fingers gripped my hips as soon as my wand came apart from his skin, throwing me up against the wall next to the chair he had been sitting in. I gasped as his fingers felt as if they would break my bones, my nails dug into his bare shoulders drawing blood. His nose ran up the side of my neck gently, contradicting the actions of his hands, and my eyes rolled back in my head as he rolled his hips into mine. Hard.

"We will have to fix that then."

That was the first of many times he had fixed my view of him, just not the way he thought, and I fell in love with him anyway.

" _Severus!_ " Was a laughed out name through gritted teeth and a mending heart.

 _ **So I guess it's okay with me**_

 _ **And I hear people talk**_

 _ **Trying to make remarks**_

 _ **I don't care**_

When our little secret came out, it was like a series of little bombs in the ocean. The sound swallowed up by the water that were the children in the house, until the waves reached the shore that was the adults. Slowly it came out, the series forming a single grenade that reached the shore all at once.

It was Ginny first that saw us. I had an inkling of it as soon after Severus had finished pounding me into my bed and we had heard footsteps outside the door, she couldn't look me and our professor in the eye as we came down to dinner.

Next was Fred and George, of this I am sure because I had seen them as I looked up from Severus' head buried in between my thighs under my dress to see them standing with their mouths dropped open. We had been in the garden on the side of the Burrow during a birthday party at the time, so they had taken to giving me little roses at weird times that confused everyone else as to the _why._ They still gift them to me to this day, and I still blush and smack them with them as they laugh and everyone still looks bewildered but laughs at the silliness of the inside- joke no one will explain. Severus sometimes even quirks a little self- satisfied smirk, making the others uncomfortable as they are not used to their taciturn professor showing anything other than loathing.

Then was Ron who I was sure would blow up the secret as he sees _my_ head this time between Severus' thighs, his fingers tangled in my hair as he stood against the sink in the bathroom.

It took three innocent words with no sexual context whatsoever, and the last of my close group of friends, to finally fill in the rest of the people in our familial world.

"I love you," Severus told me for the first time rather than just showing me that he did.

He was on his knees in front of me, his arms wrapped around my waist as he spoke into my stomach. We had gotten into a fight, about what I don't even remember, but it happened, and it was the best fight that we had in my opinion because it led to this.

I looked down to his head in the dusty light that shone through the window in the otherwise dark library. I marveled at how I could get this man, this spy who has no feelings towards right or wrong, to fall in love with me.

I smiled as I hugged his head, "I love you."

This time, neither of us see Harry slink back slowly into the hallway and combine his part of the bomb with the others.

We didn't care when words slapped us in the face. Accusations, pleads, and advice was sent to us, the latter two more towards me and the former two towards him.

It happened, get over it.

 _ **Mama I'm in love with a criminal**_

 _ **All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy**_

"He is a perfect fit, love!" My mother told me when I brought my tall, dark lover home to meet her and Daddy. "He's not exactly handsome, but he's a teacher. That's what counts, he must be smart to be a Potions Master."

I smiled, "He is, Mum. He's perfect."

 _He's the perfect guy to my parents, to satisfy their needs, and he's the perfect guy to satisfy mine._

They knew nothing about Severus except what he wanted them to see, and that was fine for me. I saw all of him, and accepted that he was who he was.

No one is perfect, least of all us.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! As for this chapter as well as the previous ones, I will be doing it in a different format for separate stories as well as posting them separately. I may expand on those, who knows. Review!**


	4. Even When It Hurts

**Even When It Hurts**

 **Pairing: Hermione/Severus**

 **Rating: T**

 **Prompt: "Look into the fire. What do you see?"**

 **Song: Even when it hurts by Hillsong United**

 **A/N: (About the song) This is not a song I would normally listen to since it is focused towards the Christian religion, and the fact I don't normally listen to religious songs; unless listening to Wiccan/ Pagan chants count- then I totally do all the time ;) But… I love the message it gives overall and chose to hear it as a message about all the gods (no matter what religion you are), and I love how the girl sings and her voice.**

 **A/N: (About the prompt) I have made up a list of prompts to use as the base of some of my stories, and I might have been a little- just a little- influenced by Game Of Thrones on this one and how the story was written.**

 **P.S.- In regards to French religious symbols, I have no idea in what aspect it is illegal to wear a religious symbol and I cannot find a definitive answer researching, but for the sake of this story it will be merely looked down upon to wear a symbol pertaining to any religion and not illegal.**

 **P.P.S: I am currently working as a judge in the Houses Competition, if anyone would want to enter as a writer, there are still come spots open in either Hufflepuff and Slytherin!**

 **I love you all! Hope ya'll like it!**

He was the center of my world, my universe, and my life. No one knew it as I kept him all to myself. I was very selfish in that aspect of my existence. Eventually though when they did find out, I was to far in to even contemplate how much I loved him.

When I was younger, I would have never considered myself as a religious person, although to think about it now, I never really had the chance to be educated in that area as I had lived in Lyon for the first few years of my life and it had been widely disapproved of in that part of Europe. This was probably why I had been drawn to a rather unorthodox religion, with a more unorthodox man at the center of it all.

 _ **Take this fainted heart**_

 _ **Take these tainted hands**_

 _ **Wash me in your love**_

 _ **Come like grace again**_

He had saved me from myself when I had just begun to let in all the darkness in my life. I felt as if I was drowning in the sea of blood, and chaos that the Dark Lord wrecked on our lives. I had tried to be the strong one in everything, but it was so tiring and I wanted someone to be the strong one for me for once. Just once. That was my wish, the wish that was granted by a shadowed and complicated man that I had never thought to look at twice.

I had lost myself in my effort to be the person others needed me to be and saw me as:

 _Hermione the Strong…_

 _Hermione the Intelligent…_

 _Hermione the Dependable…_

 _Hermione the Insufferable Know- It- All…_

…

 _Hermione the Murderer Who Saves the Boy- Who- Lived Life and Gets Disappointment In Return…_

I turned into something I didn't even recognise anymore, a girl turning woman with a stain on her rapidly freezing soul. So… he boxed me in with burning hands that I was so sure would leave permanent marks on my delicate skin, and told me what I needed to hear.

"Look into the fire. What do you see?" His smooth voice whispered sinfully in my ear, as if the Devil had taken root in an equally sinful body and had no intention of leaving anytime soon. His silky hair was like water on my burning skin. "What do you hear?"

I was drawn to the flames from the start. I had always paid special attention to the fire from the beginning, but my ears were closed then, and my eyes were not yet open. But they were now. The fibers and tendons that made up my eyeballs felt as if they were melting in the sockets and turning into the fire I stared into themselves. My body that was kept alive by the pumping of a muscle in my chest cavity was no longer the source of my lifesource, but the very fire that made my blood boil.

There was a voice in the fire, not entirely unlike the one that had enticed my into looking into it, and it whispered in my ear…

" _Love me… I will protect you... Keep you alive… I will love you in return... Forever..."_

It hissed to me, and I embraced the warmth fully as I was no longer in possession of my own body. I was… _intoxicated…_ with the feel of my sins washing away, and all that had caused my body to lose the warmth it had never truly experienced in the first place. I felt as if I was dying, and maybe I was, only to be reborn into something new, and something whole.

He embraced me, adding to the impossible heat building between us.

I felt loved, and I felt pure.

Cleansed by the fire.

 _ **Even when I have no song**_

 _ **Even when it's hard to find the words**_

 _ **Louder then I'll sing your praise**_

He knew what I meant even when I couldn't get the words past my lips:

 _I'm devoted to you…_

 _Mind…_

 _Body…_

 _Soul…_

Even when I couldn't find the words to make it known that I would never abandon him:

 _You are everything to me…_

 _You are my life now…_

He hurts me, and does unspeakable things:

 _Harry!_

 _Ron!_

 _Why…?_

But in the end…

 _I love you..._

 _ **Take this mountain weight**_

 _ **Take these ocean tears**_

 _ **Hold me through the trial**_

 _ **Even when the fight seems lost**_

 _ **Even when it makes no sense to sing**_

I cry, and cry, and cry, until there is nothing in me left to cry out and let go of. I still felt peace with him, even as everything in my world comes crashing down, and the people around me drop dead like fireflies with their wings plucked off as their fire is extinguished.

"Look into the fire. What do you see?" His whispered again in my ear, bringing memories up to the forefront of my mind that attempt to drown me once more.

"Love," I sob into his chest as the fire burns my eyes into white light, I clutched at his dark shirt as the buttons dig painfully into my cheek.

 _ **Louder then I'll sing your praise**_

 _ **And my heart burns only for you**_

 _ **You are all you are all I want**_

I still cling to him tightly, and him to me. They watch us together with disgust and betrayal, yet I couldn't bring myself to care. My heart could take their scorn, but not his disappointment.

He had my soul in his hands, and he knew it with that smirk of his.

 _ **Even when the morning comes**_

 _ **Even when the fight is won**_

 _ **Even when my time on earth is done**_

 _ **Louder then I'll sing your praise**_

 _ **I will only sing your praise**_

It was only when my time on earth had come to a close, laying beside him after years and years together, I allowed myself to see how much I had devoted to him and everything he believed in. He lay parallel to me, on our backs with our hands clasped together and a fire burning on both sides of us as tears ran down my face and a small smile lit up his face.

He looked so different from the one I had fallen in love with, when I was naive of anything and everything pertaining to his character. Then he was all shiny and new, even as he was much older than me, now he had graying hair that matched mine. The people who loved us looked at us in wonder, even though we did nothing different than our normal devotion to one another.

I slid my weakening hand up to his face with a smile on my quivering lips, "I love you, Severus."

He slid his even weaker, shaking, hand up to brushing those long fingers I had always loved along my brow down to my cheeks, ending on my lips, "I love you, Hermione."

 **A/N: okay guys… here's another one! I'm not entirely happy with the overall message, but I'm satisfied enough to post it. I will be posting a variation of this one separately, but it will be a more structured story with more context. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**

 ***Whispers* Join The Houses Competition ;)**


End file.
